Recently, a stacked type semiconductor memory device in which memory cells are three-dimensionally integrated has been proposed. In such a stacked type semiconductor memory device, a stacked body in which an electrode film and an insulating film are alternately stacked on a semiconductor substrate is provided, and a semiconductor member piercing the stacked body is provided. Further, a memory cell is formed at each crossing portion between the electrode film and the semiconductor member. Also such a semiconductor memory device is required to further shrink.